yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniforms
Uniforms are a type of outfit in Yandere Simulator. Every Akademi High School student wears one to school, including Yandere-chan. Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st U ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.pdate, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro. Uniform Customization As of the September 1st Update, there is now a player chosen starting screen where you can choose any uniform you want. Now, before the Senpai Customization screen at the beginning of the game, the player will be able to c ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.hoose which uniforms the students will wear. There are 5 uniforms each for male and female students, leading to 10 uniforms total. Upon finishing the selection, all students will wear the chosen uniforms for the entire game. Depending on budget and volunteers, there may be more uniforms added. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642952738385457152 However, if increasing the number of uniforms ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.ill introduce complications, YandereDev would like fewer uniforms. If they do not complicate the game, YandereDev would like as many as possible. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651842350566629376 Male Uniforms ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro. For male students, the following uniforms are available: Male Uniform 1: A black gakuran and matching slacks with black shoes. Male Uniform 2: A black button-down trenchcoat and matching slacks with brown shoes. Male Uniform 3: '''A white high collared button-down shirt and black slacks with black shoes. '''Male Uniform 4: A white shirt and red tie with a tan blazer worn over, with khaki slacks and brown shoes. Male Uniform 5: A white s ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.hirt and red tie with a black, red lined blazer worn over, with black slacks and brown shoes. Male_Uniform_1.jpg|Male Uniform #1 Male_Uniform_2.jpg|Male Uniform #2 Male_Uniform_3.jpg|Male Uniform #3 Male_Uniform_4.jpg|Male Uniform #4 Male_Uniform_5.jpg|Male Uniform #5 Female Uniforms For female students, the following uniforms are available: Uniform 1: A navy and white seifuku with a red knot, matching navy skirt, and black shoes. Uniform 2: A long sleev ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro. Uniform 3: A high collared white blouse worn under a yellow vest and red bow, with a tan skirt lined with maroon and brown shoes. Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro. Uniform 4: The principle design is the same as Uniform 3, but with a blazer instead of a vest. Uniform 5: A high collared white blouse worn under a black, red-lined blazer and crimson bow, accompanied with an ashy gray skirt and brown shoes. DefaultUniform.png|Female Uniform #1 BlueUniform.png|Female Uniform #2 YellowUniform.png|Female Uniform #3 BrownUniform.png|Female Uniform #4 BlackUniform.png|Female Uniform #5 Debug Commands In the debug commands, you are able to change your uniform in the middle of the game or on the title screen. When the commands are used in the middle of the game, the game is reset and you now wear your new uniform. F1: Unif ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.orm #1 F2: Uniform #2 F3: Uniform #3 F4: Uniform #4 F5: Uniform #5 TitleScreenuniform1.jpg|Uniform #1 Titlescreenuniform2.jpg|Uniform #2 YellowYandereTitlescreen.png|Uniform #3 TitleScreenunifrom4.jpg|Uniform #4 Titlescreenuniform5.jpg|Uniform #5 Bloody Uniforms Whenever a student is killed, blood is splattered all over Yandere-chan's clothes. If Senpai or a teacher sees Yandere-chan in a bloody uniform, she will receive a game over. If other students see Yandere-chan in a bloody uniform, she will get a harsh reputation penalty. You can apologize and say that you spilled red paint on yourse ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.lf to gain back half of your reputation points. The only way to remove the bloodstains is to go to the Shower Room, discard the bloody uniform (which will turn into a pick-up), bathe using one of the shower devices, and put on a new uniform. There are two outfits available in the Shower Room: the school swimsuit and a gym uniform. If your gym uniform becomes bloody and you change, it will become a pickup as well. Yandere-chan also has the option to remain nude. There is no reputation penalty for being nude yet. In later builds, you will be able to steal other students' clothes. So far, the only other interactable locker is Kokona Haruka's (although it may be changed in the final game). You can also dump water or blood from a bucket onto a student, causing them to change their uniform. Yandere-chan must dispose of a bloody uniform before the end of the day, or else teachers will become suspicious and cause the School Atmosphere to drop. When a mind broken Saki Miyu stabs Kokona, Saki's uniform will become bloody due to the homicide. If you drag Saki, your uniform will not become bloody. If a me ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.mber is part of the Sewing Club, they will have access to infinite clean uniforms.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit?pli=1 Uniform Inconsistencies Yandere-chan will revert to her default uniform when she is riding through town. When Yandere-chan sends a photo of a student's face to Info-chan, the textbox that Info-chan replies with shows the student in the default uniform. Custom outfits appear as the default uniform when you change as well. ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro. The Senpai Shrine's framed photo of Senpai displays the Senpai's default appearance in the default uniform. This will be changed in later builds. One of YandereDev's suggestions are that Yandere-chan may be able to take a picture of Senpai in-game, then frame it in the Senpai Shrine. Original Uniforms In the first intro, before the game even started, Yandere-chan walked up to her closet and could choose her outfit. A ☀Uniforms have been available since the beginnings of the game, but before the September 1st Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the outdated intro.fterwards, she would sprint to school and meet Senpai. You cannot do this anymore as you choose your uniform even before the game starts. Trivia *The Alternative Blazer was a K-ON reference, as students in the anime wore that uniform.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665798314378461184 *The uniform policy in 1989 was much more strict.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651825099671121920 *The uniform by the Incinerator has been removed in the August 20th Update and moved to the Shower Room. *In High School Atmopshere, a bloody uniform (not on your body) will be overlooked. Once School Atmosphere drops to 66%, it might be reputation damaging. Under 34%, it might be alarming and incriminating. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570057100922880 *In the first debug build, and pre-builds before, whenever the student was killed, the blood stains on the player's uniform were much messier. *Uniforms are highlighted in blue when Yandere Vision is activated. *The uniforms in the Shower Room were implemented in the August 12th Update. *Now, when Yandere-chan is nude, instead of bloody shoeprints she will leave bloody footprints when she steps in a pool of blood. *The outfit the player has chosen for Yandere-chan is now displayed when walking around her house and on the title screen as of the September 18th update. Gallery GymOutfit.png|Gym uniform BloodyGymUniform.png|Bloody gym uniform Swimsuit1.png|School swimsuit Swimsuit2.png|Bloody swimsuit Oldbloodyuniform.png|A VERY bloody uniform in old debug builds Origionalcustomization.png|Uniforms in the original intro Uniforms_2.jpg|Uniforms in the original intro Dark Seifuku Option Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Students Category:Customizable Category:Incriminating Evidence